legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus
|introduced = Blood Omen 2 (2002) |voice = Nick Guest|class = Blood Omen 2 characters |territories = Upper City}} Marcus was a major character in ''Blood Omen 2'', he was one of the 'traitor vampires' that joined the Sarafan order after the destruction of Kain's vampire army at the Battle of Meridian. When Kain returned two centuries later, Marcus was the second vampire and boss character that Kain faced in ''Blood Omen 2'', in Chapter 4:The Upper City, Marcus: "Another of the traitorous vampires working with the Sarafan. He can be found in the Upper City level. Beware his psychic abilities." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Marcus: "Another of the traitorous vampires working with the Sarafan. He can be found in the Upper City level. Beware his psychic abilities."Official Blood Omen 2 site Vampires page gaining from him the Dark Gift Charm. "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Marcus was considered a powerful Vampire and was well respected by Vorador (who had attempted to persuade him to join the Cabal), Vorador: "Well done, Kain. You have entered the Sarafan Keep at last."//'Kain:' "Not without difficulty. I encountered another old friend on the way. Marcus."//'Vorador:' "I see. Then may I assume that another of the Sarafan Lord's Guardians have fallen?"//'Kain:' "You may."//'Vorador:' "Many times I attempted to persuade Marcus to join with us. But he would not heed me."//'Kain:' "My arguments were more convincing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. conversely Kain viewed Marcus as a "sneaking cowardly opportunist". Marcus: "You feared my growing powers. You knew they would one day surpass yours. Is that why you begged me to fight at your side, when you waged war upon Nosgoth?"//'Kain:' (scornfully)"Begged? I never begged."//'Marcus:' "In your arrogance, you presumed me dead. But I was stronger than you knew. I crawled from my haven and fled into hiding."//'Kain:' "Heh… That's the Marcus I remember."//'Marcus:' "When the Sarafan proved victorious, I knew that my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord. I offered myself to the winning side."//'Kain:' "I always knew you for a sneaking, cowardly opportunist. How unfortunate that my poor aim caused you so much suffering. This time, you will die completely, I promise you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus was voiced by Nick Guest. Biography Marcus was was seen only in the Fourth timeline that gave rise to '' Blood Omen 2''. As such he was likely sired by Vorador some time between the Collapse of the Pillars and the Rise of Kain's Vampire Army. Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When Kain's vampire army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Kain 'requested' Marcus join the Vampire Army-It is unlikely Marcus joined (though he is shown in the opening video ). Perhaps because of this rejection, Kain made an attempt on Marcus' life Marcus: "So. The rumors speak true."//'Kain:' (sarcastic)"Marcus? My old friend–"//'Marcus:' "A poor choice of words, Kain. We were not friends."//'Kain:' "Will you sour this reunion with old grudges? Granted, we parted on poor terms."//'Marcus:' "You tried to murder me!"//'Kain:' "I seem to have failed." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (an act which Marcus believed was as a result of Kain's jealousy at his "growing powers") Kain believed he had succeeded, but unknown to him, Marcus had survived and gone into hiding. As the Sarafan order and Vampire Army clashed in the Battle of Meridian, Marcus remained hidden, finally emerging and offering himself to the victorious Sarafan order, In the two centuries after the Sarafan victory, Marcus likely aided the Sarafan in hunting down other Vampires. Two centuries later, Kain returned and travelled to the Upper City in Chapter 4: A Question of Faith, seeking information from the Bishop of Meridian. Kain was somewhat surprised to find himself confronted by Marcus in a back-alley ~Kain comes to a closed gate with a crank. Beyond the gate stands a vampire in an alleyway, with the corpses of two clergymen at his feet. This is Marcus.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(Marcus however was aware of 'rumours' of Kain's presence - possibly due to reports by Faustus or Sebastian; or both). Marcus attempted to use his Charm Dark Gift to gain control of Kain, but was unsuccessful, Marcus: "No, Kain. Once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. Over the years during your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their minds and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now – obey me!"(Marcus uses Charm on Kain. Energies swirl around Kain for a moment, but are repelled back at Marcus.)//'Marcus:' "What? Impossible!"//'Kain:' "What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. managing only to briefly "read 's thoughts", learning that Kain sought information from the Bishop of Meridian. Marcus: "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick."//'Marcus:' "I will ensure that you never get that information.You may find the good Bishop, Kain, but when you do – he will be dead."//'Kain:' "Not if I reach him first –" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Using Charm to summon and control Sarafan priests to attack Kain, " Now that he knows Kain is after the Bishop, Marcus will try to reach him first. Before chasing after him, you'll have to eliminate two Sarafan Priests who fell under Marcus' mind control." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32-33.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 ~Marcus summons several clergymen to fight Kain for him by controlling their minds as he turns and runs.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus fled across the Upper City to the Bishop's Manor, Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."//'Sarafan Guard:' "We were told to be on the lookout for a vampire."//'Marcus:' "Not me, you fool! You know me. Kain! Kain is the one you seek."//'Sarafan Guard:' "Well, he’s not gonna stop and tell us his name."//'Marcus:' "You’re to kill him on sight!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Those are our orders." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. attempting to reach and eliminate the Bishop of Meridian before Kain recovered his information. Sarafan Guard: "We were told to be on the lookout for a vampire."//'Marcus:' "You’re to kill him on sight!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Those are our orders." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. BO2-Character-Marcus.jpg|Concept art of Marcus Marcus-BO2.jpg|Marcus in game Kain was forced to pursue Marcus across the Upper City to the Bishop's Manor; Vorador: "Kain, it is Vorador. You must reach the Bishop’s manor at the other end of the city. Only he can give you passage into the Seraphan Keep. The curfew has set in, so be careful on the streets. The guards are looking for anyone suspicious, and will attack you on sight."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. where Kain learnt of the Bishop of Meridian's retreat to Meridian Cathedral, from the Cabal Contact Bishop's Butler. Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Both Vampires once again engaged in a race, this time back to the Cathedral , "You'll encounter a Sarafan Priest under Marcus' control. Your vampire foe must be nearby." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 but by the time Kain had reached the Cathedral's private quarters, Marcus had control of the Bishop of Meridian and threatened to kill him if Kain did not surrender. Kain rejected this offer; claiming he would rather see Marcus die then the Bishop of Meridian live; and once again chased the fleeing Marcus out of the Cathedral Objective 2: Defeat Marcus to free the Bishop from his mind control. "The Bishop isn't going to be able to tell you anything in his current state of mind. Unless you defeat Marcus, the old man will remain forever silent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 38-39. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain: "Greetings, old man. I assume that I address the Bishop of Meridian?"//'Bishop:' "Hssss…"//'Kain:' "I seek information on gaining access to the Sarafan Keep. You are to give me passage inside. I am sent by Vorador."//'Bishop:' "Grhgh…"//'Kain:' "What ails you? Speak!"//'Marcus:' "He speaks only at my command."//'Kain:' "What –?"//'Marcus:' "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life."//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him."//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"//'Marcus:' "Stay back! You cannot win. The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power. And you will never catch me!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and across the Upper City rooftops and back to the stained glass ceiling of the Cathedral, which collapsed under the weight of the two Vampires . Unable to flee any longer, Marcus was forced to face Kain incombat. Boss Strategies: Marcus Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 4. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 ~After dealing enough damage to Marcus, he summons mind-controlled clergymen for reinforcements while trying to avoid Kain, himself.~//'Marcus:' "You think you can catch me? Destroy Kain now, my puppets. Sheep, do my bidding. Rid me of this pest." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Eventually, Marcus uses his mind power to call two Sarafan Priests to come and silence the bells. Once control is returned to you, head past the altar and take a right turn up the stairs to the second level of the cathedral." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "Marcus will call more Sarafan Priests to aid him. They are armed with crossbows and will launch flaming arrows in your direction. Although Marcus is your intended target, you can't ignore the Priests either. They can wound and kill you from a distance.//Get in close to the Priests to fight them. They are the only source of health to be found during the battle with Marcus, so keep your Blood Bar filled by feasting upon their blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 See also Marcus (boss). Once Kain had defeated Marcus he was able todrink his blood and 'absorb his veins', gaining the Dark Gift Charm from Marcus, "Charm (gained by defeating Marcus in Chapter 4)Allows Kain to control weak-minded humans" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 which enabled him to enter the Sarafan Keep in Chapter 5: House of my Enemy . Notes *''Blood Omen 2'''s opening video depicts Marcus fighting in the Battle of Meridian (and some of the preluding massacres) and as with many of the other 'traitor vampires' this detail is later shown to be incorrect as Marcus was not present at the battle. Additionally, Marcus is unique amongst the 'traitor vampires' in that he is the only one that does not seem initially to have an association with Kain's vampire army; Kain asked (Marcus says "begged" ) Marcus to join, but Kain's attempt at killing Marcus meant he was certainly not involved in the Battle of Meridian and likely had nothing to do with the army. Like all of the Post-Blood Omen era Vampires, Marcus was sired by Vorador (or was part of his lineage). *Vorador's 'admiration' of Marcus seems odd given Kain's opinion of him, though Marcus is shown to be a powerful vampire, with several additional 'Dark Gifts' (besides Charm) which Kain cannot gain; these include 'Invisibility' (demonstrated by Marcus in his boss battle) and an extended range jump (demonstrated on the rooftops outside the Cathedral - which Kain had to use the Jump Dark Gift to match), as well as an 'enhanced' Charm gift (which was able to read thoughts and provide aggression in charmed characters). Marcus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). *Like some other boss characters in'' Blood Omen 2'', Marcus' debug messages refer to him by his Dark Gift, "charm"; an attempt to Charm Marcus results in the full message "Charming Charm - I'm too busy to be Charmed" . *When Marcus initially confronts Kain, the corpses of two Sarafan priests are visible on the ground behind Marcus and can be fed on shortly after. *In the 'prelude' chase to his boss battle Marcus also demonstrates behaviour similar to Sebastian when Kain met him in Chapter 3:The Lower City; in that despite the situation supposedly being a 'chase' situation, the antagonist character (Marcus and Sebastian respectively) does not actually attempt to run away, instead they merely retreat away to the next obstacle and wait for Kain to follow . *In his boss battle, Marcus displays a similar weakness to that of Soul Reaver era Vampires (including Turel's ''Defiance'' appearance) - a sensitivity to sound. Kain rings the bells of Meridian Cathedral, Marcus: "Damn you. Damn those bells! Ugh, my ears!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. causing Marcus great pain - Kain himself seems to suffer no discomfort Marcus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). . *At the end his boss battle, Marcus lands somewhat awkwardly on the Cathedral's altar (on the lower level), but it is not clear how he got there; the previous two phases were on the upper level and Marcus is not shown to fall from the top level, though this is presumably what happened . *Marcus' physical appearance is likely modeled after Count Orlok, of Nosferatu. Appearances * Blood Omen 2 See also *Marcus (boss) * Marcus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Characters